The Wasteland Chronicles
by SilusInc
Summary: The Great War? That's a joke. No war it great, it has torn apart the world, leaving it's survivors doing what ever they can to survive. In this apocalyptic world, super mutants, raiders, even corruption within humanity itself threaten to end the adventures of the brave Hero's who try to live in the nuclear wastelands.


**Hey guys. This my first fanfiction I have written. It doesn't use any specific existing characters from the Fallout franchise, but merely exists within the same world. But of course it may contain a faction or two, plus some enemies. This is just a short part. The beginning, if you will, and if alot of people like it then I will continue it. And, I know I am not a great writer. I am doing this for fun and to better myself. I appologize for any mistakes that are made. Any and all opinions are welcomed. I don't want you to sugar coat your opinions. Let's begin.**

The Wasteland Chronicles

By, SilusInc

War...War is Hell. It tears nations apart and brings them together. It exposes the ugly truth of mankind. That they are stupid. For centuries now, the scars of war have been present on the face of the earth. The Great War, they call it. But there is nothing great about bombs that leave the surface torn and burnt with the afterglow of radiation. But through all of this, humanity survives, and thrives in a newly hostile world, learning from the mistakes of others, individuals survive. The story begins with one such individual as he walks down the streets of a war torn city. Searching the ruins for anything of use. He is called Searcher, many didn't know why or how he had gotten the name. But it stuck. The man looked at the broken car, leaned against a ruined wall that belonged to a multi-storied building. The second story of the building is exposed above the car, leaving him free to look inside. He walked towards the car, his armour barely making a noise. It was a special armour, he had seen others wear similar versions. But those were NCR veteran rangers. His own displayed more armour on his legs and arms. He had heard many things about himself on his travels, people would create stories and tales. But the hero didn't care. He never paid much attention to what others though. The man shifted the gear on old duster. Not ever carrying much, he was only supporting a sniper rifle, sword and small pack of supplies on his lower back, with a pistol strapped to his leg. Searcher stopped moving. He heard close gunshots. They came form the other side of the broken buillding. He ran to the car, planting his foot on the hood of it, he jumped up and caught the second story ledge. With a pull he lifted himself into the building. The armoured man stood up. Though the gunshots were still being fired the building seemed errily quiet. The man didn't like it as he walked through the building and to a window where he could see. Outside was a firefight, on the right side were five human hiding behind baricades and broken cars, four of them were soldiers from the Brotherhood of steel, two wore full power armour while the other two wore initiate clothes, obviously in training. One of the initiates, a red headed boy, sat off to the right of the road, grabbing his head and rocking back and forth. Searcher felt bad for him, he had cracked. The life of a soldier is not for everyone. Next to the boy him was a soldier laying down, blood covering his chest. The other trainee, a short haired darkskinned women, sat with the other, trying to calm him. The last human was a young civilian women, she hid behind a barrier with the soldier and as they layed down fire. Down the street was a group of four mutated monsters. Horrors of the wastes, Supermutants. Giant brutes that are full of rage and a burning desire to mutilate everything they come across. They stood out in the open and fired at the group. Searcher could get a clear shot if them from where he sat with his rifle. But before he could grab his gun he heard a inhuman growl. Searcher spun around pulled out his sword. He barely had time to put it in front of himself as the creature jumped on him and unknowingly pressed it's head onto the blade. It had been a ghoul, humans who's bodies had been ravaged by the radiation, turning them into mindless killing machines. The body went limp as a glowing ooze dripped onto Searcher's helmet and chest. He pushed the body off as he heard another growl. He didn't have time to deal with ghouls. Searcher grabbed a frag grenade from his small pack and tossed it into the building. He turned and jumped out of the window as the air around him ignited in a firey blaze. The man put his feet out and rolled as he hit the ground. He jumped up to find cover behind an old war torn car. It had probably seen the first days of the war, and Searcher was glad it was still here, bullets flew and slammed into the steel of it as the supermutants fired away. He turned to look at the remaining soldier. Even though he wore a helmet, Searcher could tell the person behind it was suprised. As they are getting attacked by super mutants a crazed man jumps out of an exploding building. It's understandable. Searcher gave an exagerated salute and pointed to the mutants down the street. The soldier nods and continues to fire. Searcher grabbed his rifle and aimed down the scope. Aiming at the right most mutant he squeezes the trigger. For a few seconds everything is white noise and bright lights.

_What? What happened?_

Searcher had been knocked back by a blast. He looked at his rifle and realized that the chamber and clip were blackened. The bullet must've exploded in the chamber. He set the gun down and felt a numbness in his right hand. Looking at it he saw blood streak down from his gauntlet. He didn't have time to worry about it now. He pulled out his 9mm pistol and aimed it down the street. (End)


End file.
